


Thereafter II

by BerryChwan



Series: Moonlight [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryChwan/pseuds/BerryChwan
Summary: “And will I tell you that these three lived happily ever after? I will not, for no one ever does. But there was happiness. And they did live.” ― Stephen King





	Thereafter II

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Eddie and Leo as a couple in Strings and wanted to tie up their story as well.

For Iris’s friends, the road were just as messy, especially for Eddie and Leo.  


Despite everything, Leo and Eddie were a normal couple up until graduation. They were the class steady couple, never caught in any drama.  


But that all changed when a few months after graduation, Leo ended up fatally shooting his father in self-defense. According to the police, his father had tried to stab their mother, accusing her of stealing from him, and without thinking Leo had grabbed a gun and shot him.  


It was a nightmare for Eddie, and he could only watch helplessly as Leo was carted off in a police car, then in court, and then sentenced to two years in jail.  


He cried himself to sleep for two weeks afterwards refusing to visit him, for reasons he couldn’t understand. He nearly failed his first semester of university as he wallowed in misery; feeling a mixture of anger, guilt and an ever-present sense of emptiness.  


This went on for at least three weeks until he heard a loud knock on his dorm door. It was a loud and obnoxious bang that momentarily startled him out of his depression. He mumbled in irritation, burrowing deeper into his blankets. But the banging only got louder until he flung the blankets away in irritation, ready to murder whoever was on the other side.  


He flung the door open, his face twisted in a snarl that, but the expression fell flat when he saw the person who stood at his door.  


“Er…hi?” Eddie croaked, not believing what he was seeing. He was also immediately reduced to his scared fourteen-year old self.  


Mick glared back at him, shaking his head in disgust, then he sniffed the air around him and gagged.  


“You look awful and you smell disgusting. Get showered. I am waiting.”  


Eddie stood frozen, and opened his mouth to protest, but Mick approached him threateningly, and bared his teeth, “I won’t fucking ask you again pretty boy.”  
Eddie scrambled and rushed back into his dorm, his fear of Mick catching up on him. It didn’t help that Mick was now completely bald, and scarily muscular, with tattoos on his arms.  


Eddie showered and got dressed in military time while Mick remained in his position by the door.  


When Eddie was finished, Mick looked at him and nodded in approval, “better.” Then as if Eddie had passed some sort of test, Mick finally entered his dorm, looking around. He turned a chair around, sat down on it pompously. Eddie watched all this feeling out of place.  


Mick rocked the chair backwards silently glaring at Eddie. Eddie shuffled under the glare, and opened his mouth to offer Mick something to drink but Mick held up his hand.  


“First of all. You are a stupid motherfucker. But for some reason Snart loves you more than he loves his boxed CDs for Prison Break and he loooves that show. So his feelings for you is the only thing saving you from a good punch on the face. I don’t want to try to explain that to Snart.”  


Mick got up from his chair, his glare softening, “what I am going to do instead is be your stupid friend, get you back to your ‘golden’ standard. And when you are ready to visit Snart, I will go with you.”  


Eddie felt himself start to tear up, and he let out a loud shaky breath. Mick got up smiling very slightly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  


“Snart did it to protect our good for nothing mom. He didn’t think that it would take him away from you. And trust me when I say that Snart would never willingly do ruin what he has with you. He loves you, almost as much as he loves me. And he feels like shit right now. So you have to be strong for him okay?”  


Eddie was crying now, trembling, all his emotions crashing around him like a tsunami. He spluttered through the tears, “I miss him so much.”  


Mick gaze turned sad as well, “I know kiddo. But you have to be strong. Two years is a long and short time, and he will be different when he comes out. You have to be there to catch him. Okay?”  


Eddie straightened up, tears still flowing down his cheek, he tried to wipe them out, but they seemed unending.  


Mick rolled his eyes fondly, “I can’t believe Snart felt for a softy like you. Jesus.”  


Eddie let out a hoarse chuckle then he pointed at Mick, amused, “Aren’t you enrolled at a police academy or something?”  


Mick clapped Eddie a little too hard on his back, steering him towards the door, “yeah yeah. But I am only doing it to infiltrate the system from the inside.” Eddie laughed for the first time in a month.  


**  


After that unexpected visit, it was easy. Eddie focused on school; he was taking computer engineering classes. Whenever he felt himself start to sink into despair, he would call an exasperated Mick and they would go out for drinks.  


The first time Eddie finally visited Leo, his heart felt like it was breaking. He sat in front of the glass barrier, gripping a phone and staring at Leo. Leo looked back at him looking insecure and worn out. After a few minutes of silence, Eddie took in a breath, “I am sorry for being a motherfucking idiot.”  


Leo raised his eyebrows impressed and threw a look at Mick, who was sitting next to Eddie, Mick shrugged, and Leo cracked a grin, which turned into a slow chuckle and steadily turned into loud laughter. Eddie stared at him a smile tugging on his lips, and soon he was laughing too, Mick joined in momentarily startling Eddie, he had never heard Mick laugh freely.  


When their laughter died down, Eddie smiled, real tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on the glass and whispered as tenderly as he could, “I love you.”  
Mick groaned and got abruptly, giving them some privacy. Eddie could hear him muttering under his breath. He caught a few words: princess, how much longer, and baby.  


Leo ignored his brother, and smiled at Eddie, some of the sorrow in his eyes diminishing, “I love you too.”  
**  


When Leo got out, he was hardened. His eyes bore a cruel lint that they hadn’t had before and his smile was bitter. He was also more muscular, with tattoos that ran up his right bicep.  


He stood outside the gate, looking up at the sun. It didn’t feel different between out and in prison, he realized bitterly.  


He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and waited. Mick had promised to pick him up. Eddie would come see him after his class. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of Eddy. His cool disposition faltered and his head bowed in defeat. Eddie deserved better than him.  


He was scared, scared that things would be different. That Eddie would take one look at him and walk away.  


Deep in his miserable thoughts, he heard a bell after it rang for the fourth time.  


Frowning he looked at the direction of the sound and gaped at the Helios duo bike, with red ribbons flowing around it, that was approaching him.  


Eddie, older now, but still remarkably the same, golden head, big smile and kind eyes, cycled towards him.  


And just like that all the years of incarceration melted off Leo. He laughed like was fourteen year old again.  


Everything was going to be fine.  


“That’s my limousine??” Leo yelled out pointing at the atrocious bike, he felt tears on his cheek but he didn’t care.  


Eddie parked the bike right in front of him, and nodded proudly.  


“Only the best for my bad boy boyfriend.”  


Leo shook his head, pressed his forehead on Eddie’s, enjoying the closeness. He closed his eyes when he felt Eddie caress the nape of his neck. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and stared into Eddie’s calm ocean blue eyes.  


“I want us to cycle to wherever we are going, get Mick, find food, then drink, and afterwards, I want you to hold me tightly until I fall asleep.”  


Eddie broke into a grin, his eyes star bright, “deal.”  


And the two men rode off to the rest of their lives; Leo complaining about the heated seat while Eddie reminded him to be grateful.


End file.
